Can't Regret
by humbirdbum
Summary: The real reason Rachel sent Sunshine to that crack house.


Pairing: Quinn/Rachel  
Rating: PG13, warnings for femslash and language  
Spoilers: Audition 02x01  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee  
Summary**:** The real reason Rachel sent Sunshine to that crack-house.  
A/N: My take on Audition. Because I was bored. Also, to make Sunshine curse… just because I can. In other words, its a pointless, fluffy-but-not-really, angsty-but-not-really drabble.

**Won't Forget, Can't Regret**

The news that Sunshine Corazon had switched sides to Vocal Adrenaline spreads like lightning amongst the glee club members. You wouldn't expect anything less from Kurt and Mercedes after all. Texts had been sent mere seconds after the words 'green card' and 'condo' had been uttered.

Rachel blocks Sunshine off just before she reaches the main school exit. "So you're leaving?"

The Filipina falters slightly in her step, "Um, I— well, yes."

Rachel studies her face for a while, looking… torn. Then the diva's jaw tightens with determination. "Good. Good riddance. Your voice is only second-rate at best anyway. We don't need you. I'll enjoy crushing you at Regionals."

Sunshine gasps in indignation and then sneers. _"Putang ina mo! Kala mo kung sino ka talaga, ha? Pagbabayaran mo ang ginawa mo sa'kin!"_

And then she pushes past Rachel, stomping out the door while grumbling under her breath.

"Did she just, like, cuss you out in Chinese or something?" Finn asks, appearing at Rachel's shoulder.

The brunette huffs and rubs her temples. "I believe it's called Tagalog."

"Oh. Okay. So, um, I think it's better if you wait outside the choir room while I talk to the guys…"

[ A/N: translation— _Your mother is a whore _(Or, alternatively, _you son of a bitch_)! _You really think you're someone (special), huh? You'll pay for what you did to me! _]

* * *

When Rachel finally feels she's had sufficient 'alone time' and leaves the auditorium, Quinn is there waiting across the deserted hall, leaning back against the wall with her arms folded. "Hey."

Rachel meets the blonde's gaze for just a second before dropping hers to floor. "Hi."

Quinn approaches with measured steps. The brunette closes her eyes when she feels a soft hand on the side of her face and the lone tear that had escaped earlier being brushed away by a gentle thumb.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispers. "It didn't work this time."

"You need to stop doing this. You're really not cut out to be a bitch."

At that, the cheerleader is met with a look of defiance.

"We have a plan. I'll make it work. I can do this. You've been doing this for years."

"You're not me." Quinn growls. Then she softens, "I don't _want_ you to be me. I don't want you to have to push away the people you care about. You are _not_ a bitch."

Rachel smiles delicately, "Neither are you." She wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and leans their foreheads together. "And I care about you more. I only care about _him_ enough to try to hurt him as little as possible. And that's why I'll keep acting like a jerk for as long as it takes for him to break up with me, without directly being a jerk to him. So it won't hurt him as much. So then _we_ can be together."

Quinn says nothing for a several, long moments. Rachel thinks she might protest again, but in the end she only lets out a sigh. "…this fucking sucks."

The brunette raises an eyebrow, "How eloquent."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Hey, I stopped ragging on you about how _you_ express yourself, so you _don't_ get to be on my case about how I articulate my thoughts."

Rachel laughs and Quinn grins.

"Sunshine will be a force to reckon with though." muses the diva. "And I think I might have pushed her over the edge. I'm pretty sure she threatened me in her native tongue, though of course I can't be sure yet. I'll need to conduct a Google search later."

The cheerleader's eyes narrow. "She _threatened _you?"

"Hey, hey." Rachel soothes, draping her arms around Quinn's neck to prevent the blonde from taking off. The corner of her lip quirks up, "Let's just forget about her for now. I can think of much better things." She tilts her head and joins their lips together.

Quinn sighs happily into the kiss and their bodies meld into each other. Whenever they do this, it's like a storm breaking— the thunder of the world quiets, and rays of sunlight streak through the gray that is their lives.

"I'll make it work." the brunette reasserts in a whisper when they pull apart (but only slightly). "Just wait for me, okay?"

The blonde nods. "For as long as it takes."

And later, when Rachel walks into the choir room five minutes after her, Quinn flashes a brief but bright smile.

It may hurt right now. But eventually, love is all that they'll remember.


End file.
